


Old Blood

by LetLuxLive



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, Original Character(s), Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetLuxLive/pseuds/LetLuxLive
Summary: "This is so stupid.""I know.""Why do we have to hide?""Old blood.  We'll figure it out."_____________________________Sapphira is forbidden to speak to Cecily, for their fathers, once close, were now sworn enemies and the heads of rival magazine companies. Exams are coming up and the  only seat in the library is across from Cecily. Sapphira reluctantly sits, knowing her only chance of passing her OWLs is studying in the library. She won't talk to the other girl, just study.I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the characters and the plot of this story





	Old Blood

The raven haired girl groaned as she entered the library. There was one word to describe it. Crowded. Exams were coming up, so nearly every seat was taken. Nearly every seat. Of course, she saw a seat in the back that was empty. A two person table with one seat taken. 

Cecily Locus. Heir to Flick Weekly Magazine. 

Flick Weekly, she thought to herself while scanning the rest of the library for an empty seat. Too much drama, magazines. Quidditch is far more important. It's stupid, the rivalry. Dad would still kill me, even though Sid is taking over the company. She sighed, not seeing anywhere to sit besides across from the Ravenclaw girl. 

She set her bag down on the floor next to the chair. Placing her books on the table and reaching in the bag for a piece of parchment. Reluctantly, she started her Herbology paper, glancing up at the girl she was supposed to stay away from. She thought it was funny. They had been in the same school for nearly six years, but had spoken probably twice. 

She dipped her quill into the ink again and peered up at the other girl, whose eyes hadn't left the book she was reading. She can see me staring, can't she? I'm not even staring-I'm peeking. I'm not allowed to talk to her. Why do I keep looking? No-stop looking; she'll see. 

Sapphira shook her head to clear the thoughts and she tried to focus on the essay she was writing. Herbology wasn't her best subject, but it wasn't as bad as Potions. Potions, ugh. I have a potions essay to do after this. She sighed to herself, not wanting to disturb the girl across from her. Was there anything that was keeping her from talking to the other girl? Right, the magazines. 

She reached into her bag while glancing around the library for the librarian. She smirked, not seeing her. She pulled a taffy out of her bag and chewed on it, allowing the candy to sit on her tongue for a few minutes as she attempted to figure out the favor. Why do I smell cinnamon? This one was green. Sapphira looked over at the other girl and saw her face move just slightly. She must have been chewing cinnamon gum. Or she smells like cinnamon. Sapphira chewed on the end of her quill as she thought of her next sentence. 

"You'll have a hard time getting pieces of feather out of your mouth if that rips off in your mouth." Cecily barely glanced up from her book, just her eyes peeking over the top of the book. "Unless of course, you enjoy the feeling of feather in your mouth." She smirked behind the pages of the book, running her hands through her hair, setting the book down to look over at the other. 

Students at the tables near looked up. A Hufflepuff girl two tables away looked up from her book, eyes wide. A glare from Sapphira and an eye roll from Cecily turned her around. the Gryffindor boy sitting behind Cecily, facing Sapphira, took a double take, not sure of where the voice had come from. A student desks over gasped, attempting to cover it with a cough. The boy sitting next to him leaned over to whisper something. They both went back to their books. 

Sapphira nearly jumped out of her seat, hearing the other girl talk. It had been years since they had uttered a word to each other. "I-er-yeah I know. I like treading the line between fidgeting and feather mouth." She joked dryly and finished the paragraph she was writing, setting the parchment aside to dry. 

Sapphira reached into her bag to get a new piece of parchment and a different inkwell, needing to start the potions essay. Cecily had nodded once, hardly acknowledging the poor attempt at a joke before starting to write out her assignment, peeking over at the book for reference. 

Sapphira looked at the girl again, still writing. There was something strange about her. She barely looked up, but when she did, it was to scan the library. She would look over to the other girl, to the students around her, to the librarian. 

Another glance. A few sentences. A peek up through her eyelashes. Another paragraph. A look to the librarian. Another taffy. Ew, licorice. A look over at the shelves around. A look at the girl across from her and a smirk. 

Reading though her paper, Sapphira had to stand up and peruse the shelves for a book that could help with the assignment. She ran her fingers over the spines of some books before settling on one, pulling it from the shelf and returning to her seat. Sapphira turned back and stopped in her tracks, not understanding why her half finished essay was in the hands of the girl she was forbidden to even speak to. "Could I-could you give that back?" Why is she reading my essay? I know it's bad but it's not something that she should be making fun of me for. "I kind of need to finish that. It's due tomorrow."

"You know, for a Slytherin, your potions skills are pretty sub-par." Cecily peeked over the top of the page, her eyes just barely crinkling at the corners, a smirk tugging at her lips. "Might need a tutor if you keep up this quality of work." 

"Shut it. That's a dumb stereotype." Sapphira rolled her eyes and reached out to pull her essay back. "It's like me assuming that you have no poor subjects. I'm sure there's something that you're not top of the class at." Sapphira smirked, "actually, I'm absolutely sure of it." 

Cecily handed the other girl's parchment back. "Second paragraph. Read that over." She glanced over at the dark haired girl as she read over the paper. 

"What do you mean?" Sapphira read over the page a few times. "It looks right to me." 

"You're supposed to list the uses of dragon blood in order of commonality from most to least. You did the inverse. And wand cores isn't one of them." Cecily replied calmly, turning back to her note cards. 

"Why are you helping me? Isn't it like your life's goal to be better and smarter than everyone else?" Sapphira looked up from her quill, trying to fix her errors. 

"Replace wand cores with perfume." Cecily scoffed, "Thought you were a hatstall, Seagha. Rumor has it it was between Slytherin and my own house. As it seems, however, it was between Slytherin and Hufflepuff then, not what the rest of the year says."

"Yet another idiotic assumption, hm? You know, they aren't all pushovers like everyone seems to think." Sapphira sneered "Slytherin and Ravenclaw. The rumors are true. The hat ultimately decided based on-never mind. It doesn't matter." Sapphira set the now corrected paper on her left to finish drying. 

Cecily smirked down at her paper. "Bit of a hothead, hm?" She smirked and ran her thumb along the spine of a book. "Interesting." She chucked and started to collect her things, tucking them into her bag. She looked over at Sapphira, who was now reaching to put her things away as well. "You're leaving now too?" 

"Almost lunch. Dungeons are far." Sapphira shrugged, peeking over her shoulder for the librarian before pulling out two taffies and looking over to the other girl. "Would you like one? Promise they're not trick sweets." She smirked "You're smarter than that."

Cecily reached out and picked out the green and red one. "Honeydukes sells taffy?" She raised an eyebrow, seeing the cellophane bag sticking out of Sapphira's bag. 

"Yeah, don't know when they started. But it's my favorite. The blood flavored lollies and sweets that bite back are a bit much." Sapphira nodded, attempting to seal the bag shut quietly, masking it with the sound of crinkling paper or glass inkwells clinking together. 

Cecily nodded along with the other girl's statement, agreeing. "Sugar quills are good. They last longer than taffy, and if you're one for the strange colored quills and ink, which, judging by the quill case that's sticking out of your bag and the fact that you wrote your potions essay in a different color than your herbology one, you are."

Sapphira just smiled as she tucked her quill case into her bag and popped the other taffy into her mouth. "I do like sugar quills, it's just different." She shrugged, closing her bag and standing up, letting her fingers brush over the table as she left, leaving another taffy on the table for the Ravenclaw girl to find when she looked up from her bag. 

Did I just-was that-she smiled-fuck. Sapphira reached her hand up to feel her face as she slipped into the corridor, slipping past other students as the bell rang. Shit. They'll see. What do I tell them? Sapphira's few friends left their classroom and found her in the hall. 

"Saph!" "Hey-wait! Seagha!" Her friends had caught up with her, slinging a hand over her shoulders as they walked. "So, how'd it go? Procure us the pitch for tonight?"

"What do you think, Dust? You know how well I argue. Took five minutes. Let as much of the team know. 7:30 tonight. No later." Sapphira added, letting her hand fall on the front pocket of her bag. A familiar crinkle and the feeling of the wax paper on her hands. "I left something in the library. I'll see you at lunch." She fought off the strange looks from her friends and turned back toward the library. 

Meanwhile, Cecily had looked over the candy in her hands, moving to slip it into her pocket. "Cinnamon," She smirked and looked back at the books on the table, reaching over to collect them, putting them back on their respective shelves. Walking back over to her bag, she unwrapped the candy and popped it into her mouth. 

The doors of the library opened and shut with students leaving for lunch. One person lingered by the doors and peeked over at the brunette girl over near the windows. She pretended to be looking for a title, while waiting for the girl to move toward the doors.


End file.
